1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to coaxial connectors and, more particularly, to coaxial connectors for interconnecting printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assembling electrical systems it is often necessary to connect two or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) to transmit high frequency signals from one PCB to another. Coaxial connectors are conventionally used to establish a reliable signal connection between the PCBs. For example, female-to-female coaxial connectors, such as SMP connectors as described in MIL-STD-348, are sometimes used. Such connectors are not ideal. In particular, female-to-female connectors require male features, such as male shrouds and male pins, to be incorporated into the PCBs. Male pins are expensive to incorporate into a PCB and are very fragile. Moreover, male shrouds installed on PCBs tend to be quite large, thereby impeding circuit miniaturization.
Surface mount coaxial connectors also have been developed to provide a conduction path for high frequency signals. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,054 to Critelli. Critelli describes a coaxial connector which includes inner and outer contact assemblies. The outer contact assembly includes a base securely mounted to a PCB and a floating outer contact that can move both axially and radially relative to the base. The inner contact assembly includes a plunger connected to a signal carrying circuit element on the circuit board in a manner that permits transverse float. Another connector is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,680 to Duquerroy et al. Duguerroy describes a coaxial connector having a dielectric case securely fixed to a PCB. The connector also includes an inner conductor and an outer conductor, each of which are resiliently biased between a mated position and an unmated position.
An electrical system for interconnecting two PCBs using a coaxial connector in blind mate fashion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,403 to Zorzy. Zorzy describes a coaxial connector having female elements on either end of a center conductor that is coaxially positioned within an outer conductive shell. A dielectric is disposed between the outer conductive shell and the female elements/center conductor. The connector includes two end portions, each of which are configured for interfacing with a male connector attached to a PCB or other such electronic device.
In both Critelli and Duguerroy, the coaxial connectors are surface mount structures securely fixed to the PCBs, as noted. In Zorzy the coaxial connector is disposed between a pair of male connectors. Each of the aforementioned structures is expensive to implement. Moreover, these connectors protrude significantly from the PCBs, and thus can be easily damaged. Accordingly, a durable, compact and inexpensive coaxial connector is needed for connecting PCBs to one another.